


Things we do at night (a short collection of notepad drabbles)

by zzzujn



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzujn/pseuds/zzzujn
Summary: Just a couple of short stories about Reki and Langa and nighttime.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Kudos: 86





	Things we do at night (a short collection of notepad drabbles)

With a yawn, Reki shuts off the light and feels his way to the bed. Langa lies on his back, already settled underneath the covers, resting his left arm on his stomach and his right arm curls underneath his pillow. Reki climbs into bed, manuvering the blankets around him. A pale right arm straightens towards him, an invitation. Happily, Reki curls into Langa's side and presses his nose just underneath his ear. His left arm pinned between their bodies, his right draping heavily across Langa's chest. Reki breathes him in for a couple moments, places a gentle kiss on his neck, and shuffles around to get comfortable.  
"Good night Langa," Reki whispers into the darkness.   
"Good night," comes the sleepy reply. 

•••••

"Reeeeki..."  
Reki glances up from his phone, "What's up?"  
"My stomach hurts," Langa pouts his lips from where he's lying on the bed, both hands rubbing his stomach in vigorous circles underneath his t-shirt. Reki sighs, places his phone on the bedside table, and climbs onto the bed. He sits cross legged by Langa's right hip, looking at him through narrowed eyes.  
"This always happens when you eat too much too fast," he says, rolling his eyes, "when will you learn your lesson?"  
"Reki, please," Langa lifts his shirt, exposing his soft belly. Reki can't help but chuckle, a quick and sharp exhale at how adorable (and clueless) Langa is. He rubs his hands together, callouses creating friction and heat, filling the room with quiet noise. He places his palms on Langa's stomach, rubbing in slow and gentle circles.   
"You're the best," Langa murmurs, as he places his right hand on Reki's thigh and closes his eyes, his mouth twitching upwards into a faint, sleepy smile.

•••••

Langa leans against the wall, sitting upright on the bed, scrolling mindlessly through youtube. He watches preview after preview, oftentimes watching the entire video through the thumbnail because he can't be bothered to click on it. Reki walks into the bedroom, hair dripping and skin slightly damp from a shower. He rubs his hair vigorously with his towel, humming a new song that's been in his head all day, while doing a funky kind of two step to the beat. Langa glances at him, and smiles at his awkwardness fondly. He puts his phone down and says, "Time for bed?"  
Reki continues to dry his hair for a couple minutes longer, hangs his towel on a rack, and clumsily two steps into bed. Langa chuckles at the jostling, Reki's arms wrapping around his midsection before flopping his head onto his lap. "What were you watching?" he mumbles into his thigh.  
"I don't remember," Langa replies, sheepishly. He gently lifts Reki off his lap, shuts off the lights, and settles back down on the bed. Reki huffs, "Fine, fine, time for bed."  
He shifts and pulls the blanket overtop of them both. Langa extends his right arm, and Reki drops his head onto it, drawing nonsensical patterns on his chest. Langa brushes Reki's hair back, kisses his hairline, and closes his eyes to the feeling of "I love you" being drawn over his heart.

•••••

The house is packed tightly with faces Langa's never seen before. He panics for a second, crowds not his thing, until a hand slips into his, grounding him. He squeezes, Reki squeezes back and looks up at him with excitement. "All of our classmates are here!" he yells over the strong hip hop blaring through some cheap speakers. Langa nods, ekes out a tight smile, and lets himself get dragged through the endless mass of sweaty bodies. At every step, Reki stops to greet someone, hand leaving Langa's and instead waves excitedly in the air, or hugs someone, or rests on someone's shoulders. He laughs and mingles, getting offered drinks and food and conversation, because he really is the life of the party and Langa can't stop but gaze in awe at how everyone seems to preen over Reki's attention. Langa steps towards him while he's nodding at someone's story of a horrendous date, and brings his lips close to his ear, "I'll go grab us a drink."   
Reki tilts his head towards him, smiling brilliantly, headband already askew from all the people who ruffled his hair in greeting.  
Langa's heart thuds in his chest. This will always be his weakness. The way Reki looks at him like he's the only one in the room, the way Reki moves so effortlessly from group to group, the way everyone receives Reki with the same unbound enthusiasm. He will never get tired of his ball of literal sunshine. 

•••••

Reki sits on the bed, shoulders slumped and knees pulled to his chest. His eyebrows furl, and his eyes stare at a wrinkle on the bedsheet, sullen and empty. The ends of his mouth twitch downward as he sits still and shields himself from unknown and unseen hurt the day has hurled at him.   
Langa enters the room quietly, noticing Reki's sadness in the stillness of the room. He's had trouble reading people in the past, but his heart takes the lead and within a few steps finds himself standing by the edge of the bed. He slips behind Reki, gently, lovingly, and wraps his arms and legs around his fragile existence. A shield, a barrier, a protector. He buries his face into red hair. 'I'm here," he thinks, "I will always be here."   
Reki shifts slightly in his hold, uncurling his back to rest fully against Langa's chest. His spine feeling the strong, steady, and familiar rhythm of Langa's heart, his mind replying, "Thank you ."

•••••

Langa is lying on the bed, half covered in a blanket leaving his torso exposed as he watches videos on his phone. He scratches his chest lazily as Reki comes into the room, body still slightly damp from the shower, holding a shirt clutched to his chest. Langa looks over, his eyes roaming down Reki's naked figure before looking back at his face. Reki's smiling shyly, the shirt barely covering anything waist down, as he slowly walks to the edge of the bed. He looks at Langa, who's phone has been dropped and forgotten, as his eyes darken with each step Reki takes towards him. Reki begins to fidgit with the shirt, tugging at the seams and his body responds to his hesitation my closing in on itself slightly. His eyes look to Langa, who sees the uncertainty and feelings of unworthiness wrapped up around him like a towel.  
Langa's face softens, his heart breaks at the thought of Reki ever doubting himself with anything, but especially with this. With him. Like Langa could feel the love and happiness and devotion to anyone else but him. And yet, here Reki was, a hesitant offering from his heart shackled by the negative thoughts in his mind.  
Langa gets up and sits on the edge of the bed, legs bracketing Reki's fragile state. He wraps one arm around his waist while the other slowly tugs on the shirt. Reki clutches to it tighter, mumbling, "I'm shy," his face heating up as he ducks partially behind the shirt. One side of Langa's lips curls upwards as he lifts the shirt up instead and presses his nose to the top of Reki's belly button. He breathes in the freshly washed skin, and rubs his face against the smooth, soft planes of Reki's stomach. Hot palms grip at Reki's waist, thumbs spreading comforting warmth as they travel up and down. Reki peeks from behind the shirt, his hold loosening a fraction at a time with each gentle caress of Langa's hands moving up and down his sides. Langa presses small kisses underneath the shirt where he can reach, hoping that with each one Reki understands just how worthy of this he is. How worthy of affection, and love, and happiness on his good days and on his bad. Reki relinquishes his hold on the shirt, face rosy and warm, and clumsily maneuvers onto Langa's lap, bracketing him with his legs. He wraps his arms tightly around his neck, and his legs cross around his waist, nuzzling his face into Langa's hair. Their hearts beat in tandem, a grounding lifeline if either one of them falls off rhythm. A gentle warmth blankets the two as they hold each other in the quiet of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> huehuehue, let's scream together on twitter @zzzujn.


End file.
